The present invention relates to a surgical instrument having a plurality of rod locator recesses. The instrument is used to aid in manually manipulating a rod by pushing or pulling or generally applying force to that rod. The instrument has the ability to be used to apply such force in multiple planes or multiple directions by selecting the desired rod locator recess, so that force can accordingly be applied in the desired direction. The instrument is particularly suitable for use with spinal implants and instrumentation, although it is not limited thereto.
Heretofore, it is known to use a rod driver or pusher such as the instrument 901 shown in FIG. 1 which includes distal tip 905 having a single rod locator recess 910. By locating a rod in the recess, a force can be applied against the rod in only a direction which is generally axially aligned with the longitudinal axis of the handle and directed toward the tip end. If a lateral or sideways force is applied to the rod, there is a likelihood that the instrument will slip off the rod. This is not desirable when applying such force on a rod at a surgical site.